


So Bored

by SemiiColon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Coming Untouched, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, First Time Blow Jobs, Lust Potion/Spell, M/M, Obedience, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 05:44:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18025829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemiiColon/pseuds/SemiiColon
Summary: Donghyuck comes to Johhny under the claim that he is 'bored'. Johnny does something about it.





	So Bored

**Author's Note:**

> :)

"What time is it?"

Johnny turned and smiled at Donghyuck. "Almost four. The others should be back in a little bit" 

“I'm bored hyung” Donghyuck said plopping down beside his friend whom was busy aligning three small bottles on the low table.

Donghyuck furrowed his brow. "What are those?"

Johnny looked towards Donghyuck "These?" He lifted up one. "This?" He said again with a wicked grin. "Poppers. You ever tried some?”

"No," Donghyuck shook his head. "No, I haven't."

A pause and then Johnny shrugged.

“Well, you said you are bored.." Johnny reminded him and opened one of the bottles. He scooted closer to Donghyuck. “You wanna try?”

Donghyuck eyed him skeptically. "I don't knowㅡ" Donghyuck began to protest.

Johnny continued to close the gap and slipped the bottle under Donghyuck's nose. “Its alright Hyuck, now go on deep inhale, hold it for five seconds."

Donghyuck couldn't help himself. And, what could it hurt? He closed off one nostril and did just as Johnny had instructed. 

Johnny counted down slowly. It was the slowest five seconds of Donghyuck's life.

When he released the breath, he felt a fuzzy sensation begin. "Again, the other side, but deeper. I want you to really breathe it in this time."

Donghyuck exhaled as much air as he could before he switched nostrils and took a harder pull off the bottle. Once again Johnny counted while Donghyuck held his breath. 

As Donghyuck exhaled, it set in: the tingling and the dizziness. "Kneel, Donghyuck," Johnny instructed.

Donghyuck blinked at him before he slipped down onto to the floor and to his knees. His stomach turned unpleasantly and Donghyuck was mystified by the reaction. Was he sick?

"More," Johnny said, and the bottle was under his nose. Donghyuck took another pull from the bottle. He counted. Donghyuck exhaled. "Both sides." Donghyuck obeyed. 

"You're not gay are you Donghyuck?"

"No." Donghyuck was quick to deny as he exhaled.

"You're cock is hard." Johnny pointed.

Donghyuck looked down. It was. It was at full mast. 

"You're kneeling before another man, sniffing poppers with a hard cock." Johnny pressed further and stroked his hand through Donghyuck's short sandy hair.

Donghyuck was silent. Contemplating.

"Are you gay Donghyuck?" Johnny asked again.

"No," Donghyuck whispered.

"Good boy." Donghyuck felt his body shudder then and his cock swell harder. That did things to him. It was unbelievable how one phrase could trigger such an reaction in Donghyuck. He was so confused. What the fuck.

"Look at me, Donghyuck," Johnny ordered.

Donghyuck didn't hesitate. Each time he listened to what Johnny said, he felt arousal? He didn't understand it.

Johnny took Donghyuck's face in his hand. "Have you ever sucked cock, Donghyuck?"

"What?! No!" Donghyuck tried to free his face from Johnny's hand. "I told you! I'm not gay!" Donghyuck further protested. He remained on his knees. His cock remained hard. 

Johnny laughed and put the poppers under Donghyuck's nose. "Again, six seconds this time."

Donghyuck obeyed. He took two more long hard hits of the popper and held it while Johnny counted. His head was swimming. He was having a hard time concentrating. Any semblance of resistance he had was slowly drifting away.

"Undo my pants, Donghyuck," Johnny ordered.

Donghyuck's hand came up and fumbled with Johnny's belt. He had difficulty with the button. The only part that was easy was the fly. Donghyuck's hand fell to his sides as he finished. His eyes still on Johnny. 

"Again." Johnny put the bottle under Donghyuck's nose. Again Donghyuck inhaled the drug. Again his cock twitched. 

Donghyuck was high as a kite. His cock twitched but couldn't seem to maintain the erection. However, it didn't mean Donghyuck wasn't horny. 

"Who do you obey, Donghyuck?" Johnny continued to stroke his face with his pants undone before the boy.

"You." Donghyuck found the words so easily falling from his lips. It startled him. 

"Who do you submit to, Donghyuck?" Johnny asked.

"You." Again he was surprised by his answer.

“You're a submissive Hyuck”

Donghyuck's cheeks went red. What was Johnny talking about?

"What are you, Donghyuck?" Johnny pressed taking a fist of Donghyuck's hair tilting his head up.

"SㅡSubmissive." Donghyuck's voice was weak and soft. His heart was pounding. 

"Again." Donghyuck inhaled the poppers, and his eyes rolled back in his head.

"Take my cock out," Johnny instructed.

Donghyuck seemed to lack any resistance. His hands came up, and he pulled down Johnny's pants a bit. He reached in and felt the heavy erection.

Johnny wasn't hard, but he seemed to be a good six inches of thick meat already. Donghyuck couldn't help but stare. His cock wasn't as thick. His cock was maybe five ¼ inches fully hard. The hardest it had ever been, when Donghyuck measured, was 6 inches. This, this was still somewhat flaccid, and it was six inches.

"You're staring." Johnny teased.

Donghyuck blinked and looked up at Johnny his cheeks red with embarrassment. His cock is bouncing from arousal. "Sorry."

"You're not gay?" Johnny asked though it seemed more of a statement.

"No."

"You're staring at my cock like you want to taste it" Johnny teased.

Donghyuck's blush persisted. It went from his chest to his cheeks and zinged down to his cock. He said nothing but his eyes did drift down to Johnny's erection. He couldn't not stare at it. It was right in his face.

"Who do you obey, Donghyuck?" Johnny whispered.

"YㅡYou Hyung." Donghyuck stammered.

"And if I want you to suck my cock, will you?" Johnny gripped the base of his cock and flopped his growing erection. It was now past six inches. It was now bigger than Donghyuck's ever could be.

Donghyuck blinked. “I'mㅡI’m not gay." It was all Donghyuck seemed to be able to say.

"Answer my question." Johnny urged with words and put a hand behind Donghyuck's head. Donghyuck's head was guided toward the growing member.

"I-"

His mouth opened and Johnny pressed the head to Donghyuck's lips. They weren't parted enough for Donghyuck to take the full mushroomed tip into his mouth, but just the sensation of the cock to his lips was enough to send another wave of embarrassment through him. It was enough to stroke the flames of horniness. His cock bobbed, and the first pearl of pre-cum emerged. And he wasn't even har. Anymore: a side effect of the poppers.

"Kiss my cock." 

Donghyuck closed his eyes, pursed his lips and whimpered as he placed a peck on the tip.

Johnny laughed. "Kiss it like it's your girlfriend." 

Donghyuck moaned as the poppers gave him no inhibitions but kept the embarrassment of submitting to a man strong. Donghyuck leaned in and gave a wholehearted kiss. He parted his lips; he used his tongue. He had never sucked a cock before. He had no idea what he was doing. 

Johnny urged his head down, guiding him with a hand on the back. "Good boy." He moaned as Donghyuck kissed his way down the shaft and up again. Donghyuck shuddered again. The trigger word. The word that amplified his own erotic need tenfold.

"You're obeying me, Donghyuck." Johnny pointed out while Donghyuck continued to shower affection onto his cock.

The realization sent another shot of need through Donghyuck. He was. He was doing as he was told. 

"Use your tongue now. Lick every inch. I am almost fully hard now."

Donghyuck flattened his tongue and ran it up the underside of the 7 ½ inch cock. He swirled his tongue around the tip and then went back down. He lapped at the erection as it seemed to keep growing. Donghyuck's cock hung half flaccid but dripping between his clothed parted legs. He wanted to touch it.

"Good boy." Johnny groaned using both of his hands holding Donghyuck's head, guiding him up and down, turning. "You're really good at this Donghyuck. You sure you're not gay?"

"I'm not," Donghyuck assured pausing.

"Shhhh," Johnny tugged at Donghyuck's hair pulling his head back so he would look up at Johnny. "I didn't tell you to stop licking. But since you have, I want you to open your mouth and suck my cock."

Donghyuck whimpered, but he opened his mouth. It was more depraved than Johnny had ever imagined. He had never done this before. He had never even imagined it. Well, that was a lie. As Johnny fed him just the swollen tip of his now 8-inch erection, Donghyuck suckled on it. He was going slow and being gentle. It was as the cock slipped out and back in that Donghyuck kept his head still while Johnny fed him inch after inch. Getting to his gag reflex, Donghyuck gurgled, and his body lurched. Johnny laughed. 

"You'll get better for me Donghyuck." Johnny sounded sinister.

Donghyuck continued to gag on the cock in his mouth, and it wasn't even in four inches.

"I want it, Donghyuck. I want to fuck your throat. I want to fuck your face. I want it, and you obey me, Donghyuck." Johnny growled.

Tears welled in Donghyuck's eyes as Johnny pushed his cock just a bit further. It triggered him to gag harder. Donghyuck was afraid he would vomit.

"Nod if you obey me, Donghyuck."

Donghyuck attempted to nod with the cock in his mouth. Spit fell from the corner of his mouth. 

"Good boy." Donghyuck shivered. How was that phrase still affecting him?

Johnny thrust in and out of Donghyuck's mouth careful of his depth at first, however, every so often, when Donghyuck got used to it, he would go deeper, and Donghyuck would dry heave. 

Johnny's hands in Donghyuck's hair, his cock in Donghyuck's mouth, Donghyuck on his knees, Donghyuck was spinning. Was that the poppers? Was that the suggestions Johnny had planted in his brain? It was almost too much.

"Did I tell you, you could do that?" Johnny asked pausing with his cock just about to enter Donghyuck's throat.

Donghyuck's hand was stroking his cock inside his sweats. The poppers must have been wearing off because it was growing again. It was almost fully hard. Donghyuck's hand stopped and he pulled away after a moment. He was needy though. He was so horny.

"Good boy."

Donghyuck's cock twitched. The cock in his mouth dipped into his throat. Snot dripped from his nose. and his eyes watered. He had never been hornier in his life.

"When you can take a good throat fucking, then I will permit you to touch your cock." Johnny was matter-of-fact. "It's mine now Donghyuck. You obey me, and I order you not to touch your cock without permission."

Donghyuck whimpered as Johnny thrust further into his mouth. The strokes were long and deep now. However, they remained slow. It was by no means a throat fucking. It was more like a build-up. 

Johnny withdrew his cock and a line of spittle connected Donghyuck's bottom lip to it. It was pink, with a swollen head that seemed a bit red. Donghyuck couldn't tear his eyes from it.

"Say it, Donghyuck. Say that you obey me and will not touch your cock without permission." Johnny held the base of his cock and bounced it before Donghyuck.

Donghyuck licked his lip, staring at the connection as it severed. "I won't touch my cock. I obey you."

Johnny pulled Donghyuck's head down again, and the full length of Johnny's cock buried in Donghyuck's throat. Donghyuck's body tried to reject the intrusion. His throat spasmed around it. Bile rose up. Donghyuck's arms came out. He couldn't breathe.

Donghyuck's head was getting dizzy now from lack of oxygen as he was held down on the full 8-inch erection. Eventually, Johnny let go, and Donghyuck pulled back gasping for breath. It was cool in his burning lungs. 

The poppers were back under his nose. "More." Johnny urged.

It went this way for what seemed like an eternity. Johnny would fuck Donghyuck's mouth a few strokes and then urge him to inhale the poppers. Then back into his throat. Out again, more poppers. Donghyuck was in a completely submissive head space and high off his ass soon. When where the others getting back?

His throat eventually stopped trying to project Johnny's cock out. It eventually submitted, just as Donghyuck had. The gagging sound was still made when Johnny buried himself in but Donghyuck's body was accepting. 

"You don't even want to jerk it now," Johnny observed while he fucked Donghyuck's face with a slow and steady pace. Spit flying out with each withdrawal of the cock, and an 'oooccckkk' sound with each thrust forward. "It's limp isn't it?" Johnny asked when he pulled back.

"Yes." Donghyuck gasped for breath before the cock returned to his throat.

"But you're horny aren't you?" Johnny asked.

"Yes," Donghyuck admitted without any hesitation. He couldn't hesitate. The poppers had taken that will away. 

However, it didn't change the fact that Donghyuck was revolted by what was happening to him. It didn't change how debased he felt with a cock in his mouth. The more humiliated he felt, the more aroused he became, the more he craved it. The more submissive he felt, the more cock he wanted in his throat. It was a confusing cycle of hedonism.

"Good boy." 

The trigger sent another shock through Donghyuck.

"I'm going to go fuck your face now. I am not going to hold back. We have had enough foreplay." And with that he did. Johnny rammed his cock into Donghyuck's throat nearly sending him sprawling back.

With his hands on Donghyuck's ears, he pistoned Donghyuck's head down onto his cock while he throat forward. It was as if Johnny had lost all regard for Donghyuck's wellbeing or ability. He just fucked.

Donghyuck's throat clamped down, and he gagged. It was sloppy. His nose ran, and his eyes streamed tears. All the while his cock bobbed between his legs. It seemed to try to be fighting against the poppers to stand at attention.

"Fuck!" Johnny groaned throwing his head back. "Baby, you're good at this." And then Donghyuck felt the first spurts. They were deep in his throat; he couldn't swallow. Johnny pulled back and with a few more sprays, Donghyuck's mouth was full, and his cheeks puffed out. Johnny pulled back again. Two ropes of cum spewed forth on landing up on Donghyuck's eyebrow, the other on his left cheek. 

Johnny fell back his cock twitching and cum dribbling from his erection. His legs spread wide, Johnny had his arms splayed at his side and his head back on the back rest.

Donghyuck knelt in the same spot, cum dripping from his mouth, gagging slightly, and it stuck to his face. His head drooped and his eyes honed in on the damp spot spreading at the front of his sweatpants.

What had just happened? What had he done? 

How was he going to tell Johnny he'd cum in his pants?

Donghyuck looked up to find Johnny also observing his soaked stature from his shirt to his pants. 

Johnny's mouth twitched slightly into a smirk before tapping him on the chin. 

“Get cleaned up Hyuck, the others will be back soon”


End file.
